Races
Humanity Humans are short-lived, yet highly adaptive and inventive. Throughout Ganemede's history, humanity has run the gamut from being a fledgeling race in need of protection, to the most dominant civilization known to the world. Humans can practically become anything, whether powerful and accomplished psions to incredible archmages. * Racial Skills: Any 3 * Racial Trait: Any 1 * Substantial Attribute: Any 1 Elves The elven people of Ganemede are rumored to be the eldest race on the planet. In the past, they were tasked with safeguarding nature and Ganemede itself, a task which brought them close to humanity once. However, with the inception of the Empire and the subsequent destruction of the planet's spirit, the elven people eventually became xenophobic and secluded, most of them keeping to their woodland kingdoms and killing all outsiders that dared stray into their homes. Elves are highly proficient with magic, as they were the originators of leyline manipulation. In contrast, despite their eternal lives unless killed or stricken down by some horrible disease, elven bodies are somewhat frail, yet dexterous. * Racial Skills: Weapon Proficiency +1 (can be bows, daggers, or staves), Dodge +1, Spell +1 (any one spell) * Racial Trait: Mystic Skill +1, Mystic Power +1 * Substantial Attribute: Dexterity +1, Constitution -1 Half-Elves With elven and human societies mingling as they did in the Elder Days, it was found that they were compatible enough to produce offspring that oftentimes were vastly different than both parent races. Half-elves were thus born. Longer-lived than their human parents, yet sporting a decidedly shorter lifespan than their elven ancestors, half-elves seem to embody the best and the worst of both races. They were both accepted and shunned by their people, depending on the location and era, and mostly stuck to mingling with each other. Half-elves were predisposed toward possessing supernatural abilities, but unlike their elven ancestors, that predisposition didn't turn them toward the mystic arts. They are also not as frail as elves, and have seemingly developed a keen strength of mind and will. * Racial Skills: Any 3 * Racial Trait: Psionic Skill +1, or Psionic Power +1, or Innate Base +1 * Substantial Attribute: Willpower +1 Dwarves The dwarven people are stalwart to the extreme. Known to be hardheaded and unmoving, the stout people of the Iron Kingdom are nonetheless equally known for their exquisite work in crafting and architecture, as well as their fierce battle prowess. Dwarves don't care much for the elven people, given their great differences in ideologies and mindsets, though they don't outwardly hate them. They do however get along better with humanity, save for the Empire years, when Danek actively enslaved any and all races that crossed their paths. But trade between dwarves and many races has always existed. The people of the Iron Kingdom are known for having a genetic predisposition to control the earth with nothing but supernatural might, while others are simply naturally resilient to many types of harm, especially magic. * Racial Skills: Weapon Proficiency +1 (hammers or axes), Armor Proficiency +2 * Racial Trait: Terrakinesis Base +1 or Innate Magical Buffer +1 * Substantial Attribute: Constitution +1 Orcs Orcs have been cataloged as the most barbaric and warlike race to have walked the face of the world. Organized in tribes, all of them driven to their individual goals by their chieftains, orcs are a disorganized and brutal people. Only once did the majority of the green-skinned monsters band together toward a common goal, and their forces were mighty enough to shake the foundations of other civilizations. Since that point in time, orcs fell into disarray, even becoming mostly subjugated under the rule of the Danek Empire during its days of glory. Having sworn eternal rivalry against the elven people, the orcish tribes see themselves as the true successors of the stewardship of nature. Some of them practice a shamanistic kind of magic, while others simply study the art of warfare and mortal combat to the extreme. Many claim orcs are stupid and brutish... but their cunning and skill in battle is not to be taken lightly. Headstrong to the extreme, orcs also possess strong ideologies... though they differ extremely from orc to orc, and tribe to tribe. * Racial Skills: Unarmed Combat +1, Any Weapon Proficiency +2 * Racial Traits: Any Alignment +1 * Substantial Attribute: Strength +1 Trolls The troll clans of the forests and caves resemble their orc brethren in many ways. They are highly connected to nature, they live in tribal societies, and they are largely unfriendly people should others fall into their territories. Trolls are, however, much less war-like than their orcish counterparts, and would much rather live within their societies in relative peace. Only once in history were trolls coerced into participating in open war against humanity, and that had been when humans were weak. Afterward, unless riled into violence, trolls kept to themselves. Though there were always the more adventurous types that preferred not to live in their tribes, of course. Forest Trolls * Racial Skills: Dodge +1, Weapon Proficiency Spears +1, Stealth +1 * Racial Traits: Air Element +1 * Substantial Attributes: Dexterity +1 Cave Trolls * Racial Skills: Unarmed Combat +1, Break +1, Weapon Catch +1 * Racial Traits: Earth Element +1 * Substantail Attributes: Constitution +1 Beastmen The myriad tribes of Beastmen comprise a wide spectrum of people. Beastmen are as sentient as any Elf or Human, save that their appearance is much more animalistic. Usually appearing as a cross between a human and some kind of beast, these people had a rather harsh beginning since the dawn of reason. Shunned by Elves, Humans, and even Dwarves, Beastmen were collectively either hunted down or simply driven off to fend for themselves. Oddly enough, the orcish and troll tribes mostly left Beastmen alone, most likely considering them closer to nature than any of the other races. During the Elder Years and the Age of Discord, Beastmen barely had any permanent settlements, and instead became nomads and wanderers. This instilled in them a deep survival instinct, and while many of them did dare venture into other peoples' settlements, relations were usually at best strained. When the Danek Empire reached its heights, Beastmen were widely hunted down and enslaved, used to continue to drive the Arcanus machine. When Primal Fear emerged, nomadic tribes rose to the occasion, joining the rest of the world in fighting back the giant menace. Afterward, during the Fallout Years, Beastmen were thus accepted into society as a whole, living in their half of their continent, trying to survive with the rest. * Racial Skills: Danger Sense +1, Situational Awareness +1, Supernatural Phenomena +1 * Racial Trait: Any +1 * Substantial Attribute: Alertness +1 Demihumans Any race not categorized by the room proper is simply referred to as a Demihuman. Demihumans are treated as Humans where statistics are concerned. Should a player wish to create an original race template, they're free to do so. If it's deemed balanced and fun enough and the player wishes to, the template can be added to the room's race roster. Nonetheless, more races will be added to this list anyway. Consider these races a preliminary number of more to come.